Organization Terror
by Nooragh
Summary: In a country which is constantly participating in some kind of war, where the difference between rich and poor is huge and where riots is an everyday event lives Roxas. But what can one small person such as Roxas do to make a change? ---- Roxas/Axel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Zero**

It wasn't like he was poor or something, his Ol' man had this bar. A shitty piece of a bar, but a bar likewise with regular costumers. The bar was located in the slum parts of the city, grafitti covering most of the facade, even the door on which a sign with the bar's name was scribbled, Brent's Bar. Under the sign there was another sign, "Open 17 – 05 every day except sunday", taped up with ducktape.

The interior of the bar was mostly leftovers that other bars would have thrown away, all brown and used. The walls of the bar had a gray colour and was covered with political posters with nasty catchphrases and masked persons with guns or pitchforks. No one would ever pay attention to the bar if they didn't knew that it was there and even then they would never enter such a crappy place.

Sometimes he thought his dad and his friends, who usually hung at the bar, was going a bit overboard with their political visions. Sure the sociaty was unfair, not just a little unfair. People who for just a while a go managed life okay were basically dying on the streets and the slum part of the city grew bigger everyday while the nice part of the town grew more magnificent and expensive. There needed to be a change but his dad were planning some kind of raid and not of the nicer kind.

He didn't know much about it though 'cause even though his dad was part of it, he and the others who gathered at the pub almost every night was very secretive.

It all had began like ten or twelve years ago, the government had decided that they would participate in some kind of witchhunt to make the world a better place. Their country participated in many smaller wars against some kind of enimy. But the government never defined just who the enimy was. Because of the expensive war their country were running out of money, taxes went rocket high, every day supplies like food and clothes got very expensive and riots started to be more common and more violent. People and companies went bankrupt, but still the government kept on fighting against the unknown enimy. About two years ago the war got too expensive and the debts to other countries got too big so government said that they would take a break from their big task of making the world a peaceful place. But they still didn't much to clean up the society, the taxes was still high and people were still getting poorer and poorer. The main focus of the "break" was to afford to equip the military.

He was born before the witchhunt had started. His mom and dad lived in a small but nice apartment at that time and life was happy. But the when he was five years there was a terrorist incident and the office where his mum worked had been blown away, his mothers body was never found in the leftovers of the building.

That incident became the catalyst of the witchhunt and at first his dad was very supportive of the governments cause to bring peace to the world but as the years went by and the wars made no sense he started to change opinion and now he was one of the leading people against the government. Three years ago he was sent to jail 'cause he lead a demostration which got totally out of hand, although that was very common. He got out of jail just five month ago and now he was back to scheming, but this time it was different from before, what they now planned seemed to be much bigger with a far more noticeable result. It was like they were planning to overthrow the government.

The school system was still working but the quality was disastrous to what it was ten years back. He had to skip a year of school while his dad was in jail but he had studied hard when he had the time and over almost the whole summer and had managed to keep up with his class so he needn't get a year behind. His mom had, when she lived, thoght that education and knowledge was very important so he worked hard to please her memory.

So it wasn't like he and his Ol' man was poor or something it was just that they were always lacking money.

- - - -

He grimaced at his sleep-deprived face in the mirror. His blond hair looked like a badly washed rag, there were bags under his blue eyes and his clothes hung as wet towels over his body. He hadn't slept much 'cause his dad was at a meeting that night and someone had to care for the bar.

It was school day and the thought of enduring the five the classes that lay ahead of him sent shivers down his spine. But he would endure, that was one of his strengthes.

He made one last grimace at the mirror before he quickly swallowed the last of the coffee that he had bought to survive the nights, although it was far too expensive for him, grabbed his bag , went out, locked the graffitied front door and took off.

- - - -

With a huff he entered the classroom, supporting himself against the classrom door. He had been forced to run most of the way to be able to get to school in time.

"Hey, Roxas" The blonde boy looked up hearing his name. Enter Hayner, his bestfriend since forever. Hayner looked at him wideeyed. "Shit man! You look like crap, what the fuck have you been up to?"

Roxas shook his head slowly "Dad was away this night and I had to do all his work at the pub".

Hayner made a pitiful face " Man, that sucks".

"Yeah"

"Ackart, Baker! Would you two please sit down now!" Their teacher had arrived and they quickly crossed the room to get to their places picking up notebooks and pencils from their bags.

"Today we are going to start with derivation..." Their teacher started to picture something on the whiteboard while talking monotonously.

_Geez, why the hell am I learning this, _Roxas thought while his teacher kept on talking. She was actually a very good teacher, in the end most of those in his class understood her magic with numbers and formulas. But his restlessness got the good of him, he thought that this whole year in school was a waste of time. He wanted out, do something, just something! Something that would make him feel that what he did had a meaning.

"Roxas... Roxas! Earth to Roxas!" Finally he heard his teacher, she was standing right next to him actually looking slightly worried. "You, okay?"

"Aah! Sorry Ma'm, just spacing out"

"You sure you're okay? You look sick, maybe you should go home and rest?"

Roxas thought for a while, he really didn't feel up to four more classes. "Yeah, I think I will".

He started to replace his stuff in the bag as she spoke again "Hey, take a good rest once you get home. No one really has the time to do that these days". She smiled at him when he walked away. Before he closed the door behind him he turned around looking his teacher in the eyes. "Thanks Tifa, I really appreciate it"

"You're welcome Roxas".

The door closed behind him.

- - - - -

Once outside in the spring air he felt better. Taking a deep breath he slowly started walking through the town.

As he reached his home, the pub, he noticed the lights was on and when he opened the door he heard voices from the bar.

He entered the bar room.

"Roxas, you're early!" His dad sounded surprised but not in the bad way.

The room was crowded with people, all staring at him now.

"Yeah, I didn't feel well" He glanced around the room.

"Well that's just as well. It's good that you're here" His arm swept over the people in the room. Most of them was in his age, perhaps slightly older. "Roxas, I want you to meet Organisation thirteen!"

Roxas eyes widened, seemed like his father was talking about something very serious. His eyes swept once more over the room, a guy with blue hair and a scar right across his face stood in the corner glaring at him. "That's Saïx you're looking at" He started presenting the people "And beside him is as I think you know Luxord" Luxord was one of his father's oldest friends, he usually hung at the bar playing card with anyone who dared, "That's Demyx" He pointed at a boy sitting on a chair in the front with the weirdest hair ever, it was a mohawk and a mullet at the same time. He also had a guitar thingy on the floor in front of him. Demyx smiled a wide smile flashing most of his teeth "It's nice to finally met you Roxas, your old man said the we'd probably meet ya today and this honey" He pointed at the instrument on the floor " Is my lovely Sitar!". On a chair a bit back sat a guy with dark hair, almost lilac, which covered half of his face "That's Zexion in the back" The lilac haired guy nodded at him. Behind Zexion stood the only girl in the room, she had blond hair and like the bluehaired man in the corner she was glaring at him "Meet Larxine and her fiancé Marluxia" Holding the glaring girls hand was Marluxia in his pink hair who Roxas had seen before, Marly they used to call him, a nice but very odd prick. "You already know Vexen, Lexaeus,Xaldin and Xigbar" The group of men sitting on the barstools waved at him, also some of his fathers friends.

"And that young fellow there..." He pointed at a guy leaning against the bar. "...Is Axel"

"Good to meet ya Roxas" A catlike grin spreading across the redheaded boy's face.

- - - - -

Well, if you liked it you're very welcome to say so, but I would also like opinons on what could have been better! Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 - Fight for your right**

Sitting down on the barstool next to Axel, Roxas looked expectantly at his father.

"Um, dad? What are all these people doing here? What's going on?"

"Just coming to that son,", a short reply, something his dad was doing annoyingly often.

His father, Xemnas, cleard his throat.

"You all know the truth about our society, we are poor and getting poorer each day, our country participates in a never ending war against the fuck knows who- Some random fuck the government wants to use to have some reason to keep this fucking war going. And I as a human cannot accept this, I cannot accept what our government does, it has gone way to far and it is my responsibility to do what I can to stop their craziness. Our society is not ruled as it was ten years back when human rights and welfare meant something, what rules our society today is money and power. Anyone who has tried to oppose our own government has mysteriously disappeared or ended up in jail. All of you who have gathered here in this place wants to make a change and I think we can get far if we work together."

Xemnas took a break in his speech wispering something to the man next to him. Roxas eyes were opened wide, holy macedonia, he couldn't belive that this was serious somehow.

"We have some rules that we have to follow, just because we don't follow the governments law system by every dot doesn't mean that we have no rules to follow. Firstly, No civilian is allowed to be harmed in any actions we do, you are not allowed to tell anyone about us and I mean no one! We will also call each other codenames when we have meetings or when we do something because of the chances of being bugged. You will from now on in this group call me Number one, Xigbar here is Number Two, Xaldin Number Three, Vexen Number Four, Lexaeus Number Five, Zexion Number Six, Saïx Number Seven, Axel is Number Eight, Demyx Number Nine, Luxord Number Ten, Marluxia Number Eleven, Larxine Number Twelve and Roxas" He said looking towards the now pale boy " You will be Number thirteen" He made another break in his speech while those around him could have time to take in what he just had told them before continuing .

"We still follow most parts of the law, no stealing and all that. I hope that you all understand that this is serious, there is no way that you can back out and anyone who betrays us will live to regret it!"

A silence captured the room for a while before the members of their brand new organisation started to gather up in small groups discussing what Xemnas had told them about their group.

- - - - - - -

"Remember to breathe" Axel's voice made itself heard too close to Roxas ear. Roxas immediately snapped out of his daze meeting the redheaded boy's nose and a fraction later his eyes. Roxas almost fell of his chair.

"What?!"

"I said remember to breathe, you looked like you were starting to lack oxygen going all white and green in the face" Axel explained.

"oh... OH! Yeah, da---" Roxas interrupted himself, slowly taking a deep breath, rolling his eyes, "I mean Number One's speech came as quite a surprise. I mean, I never thought I would participate in something such as this".

"So you mean you had like no idea he was planning this until now?" This fact seemed to astonish Axel.

"None. I knew da---, shit I'm never going to learn!" Axel snickered "Hey stop that!" Once again pausing to catch his breath. "What I was going to say was that I knew he was participating in something but there was no way in a thousand years that I would think he were up to this shit".

"Hey don't call it shit! It's actually for a good cause that we will be doing this!" Obviously having listened to their conversation from afar the musician Demyx had stalked forward so that he was now standing next to them talking in an aggravated voice. "Someone has to do something so why not us".

"That was not what I meant" Roxas started, defending himself. "I was just expressing myself badly, sorry if I hurt your feelings or something," once again he was pausing "I actually think it's good that someone will be doing this, I just never thought that I would be a part of it".

Axel burst out in a huge smile.

"The Roxaaa--- sorry, number thirteen has spoken!"

Demyx, clearly satisfied with the explanation, gave Roxas a pinch in the cheek. "Naaaaw! Isn't he the cutest!" while giggling like a mad man. Roxas felt his cheeks redden slightly.

"So, what about you guys. Have you known about this for a long time?" Roxas said after he had collected himself.

"Can't say that I have known it for that long, some weeks maybe. Have been coming to some of the meetings here" Axel explained.

"Yeah, me too" Demyx said.

"Meetings here?! Why didn't I knew about them?"

"Because you were in school I guess".

"Yeah, I guess so"

"..."

"So, where are you two from? And why did you end up here in this room?" Roxas asked as silence began to fill the air.

"I'm from downtown, a bit closer to the inner city, I've lived there in a shitty hole of an apartment my whole life. As for why I ended up here is kind of a coincidence, Number Nine here is my neighbor and best friend since diapers and he knows your father who recruited him"

"Yep, your father knew me since a long time back and he also knew that I'd want to be in on something such as this and I told him I had a friend who felt the same" Demyx said happily.

"And when Nine here told me about this I felt fucking happy that I also could do something".

"Woah, he asked you but counted me in just like that without saying anything?" Roxas cried out, "It's not that I don't wanna be here, just that he could have asked me".

"Hey blondie, calm down a bit. You're here, nothing you can change now" Axel said while grabbing Roxas shoulder "I think it's good that you are here, you seem lika a totally okay dude to me".

Roxas snorted at hearing that "Yeah, right!" Emphasazing the words.

"Thirteen!"

A voice called over the people talking. Saïx was striding towards the trio beside the bar.

"You! Number One want's to have a chat with you now!" He shouted, sounding like an old military officer. "He's in the back room".

Without a word Roxas stood up and started walking, curious eyes on his back.

- - - - -

Roxas entered the back of the pub, the room where he and his father usually slept.

"We will call each other our usual names when the meeting is over son, but for now you will be Thirteen and I will be Number One," Xemnas said calmly as Roxas entered. "You okay with that?"

Roxas nodded.

"Now, there's something I want to talk to you about" Xemnas motioned his hand for Roxas to sit down "I have a mission that I know you'll be capable of doing, most people thinks that you're a good for nothing at first glance, but I who have raised you know better, you're both smart and strong".

Roxas who was now sitting in his favorite armchair just nodded to let his father know that he had heard.

"I want you to spy on a government meeting that will occur tomorrow night. Lexaeus works as a waiter at the conference hall where the meeting will be and he will help you sneak into the building, on the second floor, in the room farthest in the corridor to your left, you can crawl into a small space where they are renovating. From there you should be able to hear what they're saying and have a small view over the meeting room".

"You're saying that I should infiltrate the meeting? Isn't that dangerous?!"

"Of course it is dangerous, but it's an important meeting and we really need to know what they're up to. You are the smartest choice because you are the only one who are small enough to crawl in to the hole where you'll be able to hear the meeting" Xemnas eyed his son closely "Do you understand how important this is and do you accept the mission?"

Roxas stared at his knuckles for a minute of silence, then he looked directly at his father.

"Yes I understand the importance of this mission and yes I accept the mission".

"Good" Was Xemnas answer.

Roxas stood up and left the room.

- - - - -

"Hey! You okay?!" Once again Axel dragged Roxas back to reality.

"Yeah... yeah" Roxas took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "I'm alright".

"Alright, good!"

Silence.

"Ehrm, you know me and some of the guys are planning on going to a small party tonight and I know you don't know us that well, and ..uhm, you know we're going to work together and it'll be fun getting to know each other better... yeah?"

Roxas snickered slightly at Axel trying. "You can count me in" Roxas said smiling.

"Alright, well we can come by here later tonight and pick you up since you don't know where we're going".

"Sounds good to me".

"Okay, then we'll be here by ninish a clock. So I'll see ya later"

"Yup, later"

Roxas watched as the large amount of people filed out through the front door, leaving him and his dad to themselves.

"It's okay to call me dad again" Xemnas came walking across the floor.

"Okay" Roxas didn't really know what to say, it was all just a bit too overwhelming."

"Dad, is it okay if I go out with some of the others tonight. I won't do anything stupid, risking the mission. Just some get to know each other partying. And besides I really need something to keep my mind off tomorrow, else I'd go crazy thinkin' 'bout it"

"I'd say it's okay, you won't do anything too risky tomorrow as long as you keep to the plan. So if we spend this afternoon going through every detail of the plan I can't say no to you getting to know the organisation members better".

"That sounds great, should we start now?"

- - - - -

And boy did they go through the plan in detail, you would have needed a new word like nanodetail to describe how throughly they went through the plan. By the time that Roxas should go and get ready for the night he was exhausted because he had concentrated so hard on the plan for the whole afternoon. He went to change into some more suitable clothes for the night immediately after he and Xemnas had finished up.

Roxas wardrobe was not especially impressive, he mostly wore a pair of black Manchester shorts with a plain white T-shirt. Today he decided to that it would be okay to wear his manchester shorts, the only difference was that he took his black shirt which wasn't as old and used as the white one and his checkered braces.

The clock was almost twenty minutes past nine when Axel showed up at the bar. He looked handsome, he was dressed in a tight pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt with an In Flames band logo on it and a leather jacket over the shirt. He looked like a band member, cool looking to say the least. And with his mane of red hair he surley could be taken for one.

"Hey, sorry 'bout the wait" he said as soon as he saw Roxas."The others are at Demyx's place, hope you don't mind walking there".

"Nah! That's totally fine by me" he answered.

Axel smiled and held the door open "Shall we?".

- - - - - -

Even though Roxas had promised his dad and himself not to do anything to risk the mission he had somehow gotten himself quite drunk. This at least he understood. He was standing outside Demyx house with a cigarette in his mouth laughing madly to something random Demyx said. Demyx was hilarious and could go on being hilarious all the time. Roxas fell over laughing so hard. He decided to once more try to light his cigarette, it was hard.

"..An then Ax, who was so pissed he barley could stand gobbed a big one in MY bed and went to sleep in it, you shulda' been there ya know..." Demyx probably noticed him on the ground just then because he trew himself over Roxas scraming "Elendil!"

"Hey, why is it only you two having fun without me!" Axel had joined them, faking an also hilarious sob. Roxas laughed even more, why was everyone so frigging hilarious that it was hilarious?!

"Axieeeee" Demyx grabbed Axels leg and made him fall into their pile of legs and arms.

"Light me up my fair redheaded companion," Roxas who still hadn't managed to light his cigarette held it so that Axel could help him. "Thankiee!"

He laughed once more trying to create a smoke ring. "I'm really glad I met you guys, else I'd be in school and doing nothin' and you'd be here saving the world and I'd relly miss you... though I wouldn't have met you. But that's not the point".

"Aww, you're awesome too, Roxie!" Demyx squealed.

They lay there a while talking about what their organization could do, before Larxine told them that the should go to the party before it was over.

The party itself was also awesome, lots of homemade liquor, booze and cool people. Roxas had lost Demyx and Axel but was still talking to awesome but random people. The electro beat was pumping and Roxas decided to join thee group of awesome dancing people. After a while of danceing he felt hands on his hips, someone awesome had decided to dance with him. Turning around he met with Axel's fucking awesome eyes. Demyx soon joined them and the danced, and danced like forever. Suddenly there was someone rushing through the room. "Nightguards on their way! OUT NOW!" And then there was panik.

Roxas followed Demyx and Axel out through a window in the back. They quickly slid away through the tight alleys.

All three of them had sobered up due to the panik and chock and they suddenly came to an halt.

Voices close to them made them turn their heel and they siletly agreed on hiding on a backyard ten meters back.

The voices was now outside the fence of the yard and they tried to be as small and invisible as they could.

"Come on, there's no one here, we got the one who organized the party, not much more to do."

The voices left.

- - - - - -

The next day he woke up on his matress, which for him had a pretty good size, but this morning he woke up and there on his matress was also two others.

"Mrning," Axel mumbled "Coffee?"

"Huh".

"Sorry, always a bit blank in the mornings. Should I get you some coffee?"

"Nah le's go out and sit in the bar, no need to get it here".

"Yeah" Axel agreed.

Two hours and a long explanation to calm his father later Roxas was ready for the evening. He wouldn't bring any personal items at all, nothing that could identify him, anyone he knew or the organization.

After a late lunch in the bar Roxas headed to where he was to meet Lexaeus. Lexaeus helped him to get into the building where th meeting would be held and Roxas found his way to the little hole in the wall without anyone noticing him. He did everything mechanically and hardly noticed anything else than what he was instructed to do. That is he was aware of the people around him, who did what, who went were and when, but he missed all those things he'd usually see, paintings, statues, how fancy the building really was. He had actually managed to concentrate only on his mission and nothing else. As he sat there in the wall he memorized the room beneith him, how it looked and he also went through his escape ways to memorize them even better.

The door to the big hall finally swung open and the countries most powerful men and woman entered the room. This was what he was here for. This was his mission...

--------------

**R&R - **Read and review! My spelling is a bit weird sometimes and I haven't checked well.


End file.
